


Special Connection

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Supernatural [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by: ponihullurakas : So you write CrowleyXreader? I’d like to have some fluffy/smutty, where they meet trough Bobby/John W. And no one likes their relationship? /sorry if confusing
Relationships: Crowley & Reader, Crowley & You, Crowley/Reader, Crowley/You
Series: Supernatural [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071260
Kudos: 18





	Special Connection

You were currently working on a case with none other than Bobby Singer and John Winchester. Both had helped you when you got kidnapped by some vampires. Luckily, they got you in time before one of those fanged bastards sunk his teeth in you. You’ve been hanging around them ever since and getting adjusted to the "cursed” life of monster hunting. 

You came back to Bobby’s after researching at the nearby library. You come to find Bobby and John talking to a man in a well cut suit. They all stopped talking when you entered the room. 

The stranger smirked, “Well who is this little beauty?” The man was handsome and had a unique British accent. He began walking towards you and stuck out his hand, “The name’s Crowley.”

You stuck out your hand to shake his, but Bobby got in the way, “Her name doesn’t concern you, Crowley.”

“Well, I think it concerns her since you two are plotting with a demon, more specifically the King of Hell.”

You widen your eyes, “Wait. Hold up, what?!”

“Y/N, go upstairs.” John walked over to you trying to calm you down.

“No, John. What is he talking-”

“Upstairs. NOW." 

There was no point. They weren’t going to explain. At least not now. So you marched upstairs like a child and muttered about John not being your father and he can’t tell you what to do.

"So, her name’s Y/N. She’s a fiesty one. I like the fire in her.”

“You stay the hell away from her, Crowley. She doesn’t need to get caught up in your demon shit.” Bobby said this glancing towards the stairs. 

You just sat in the room that you stayed in while at Bobby’s. Why am I starting to get butterflies? I barely know the man…demon.

You heard John calling you from downstairs, “Y/N! Can you come down?”

You slowly walked down the stairs, “Yeah?” You see John and Bobby packing up their hunting gear.

“We’re gonna be gone for a couple days, but we’ll just be at the town over. We got an idea on what those demons will do next.”

"That’s why Crowley was here?”

Bobby and John looked at each other, “Yeah. Sorry we didn’t tell ya kiddo. Just wanted to protect ya.” Bobby said as he hugged you.

John hugged you too, “Y/N, Crowley’s a bad guy. He’s probably one of the worst demons out there. We were just trying to protect you. We didn’t want you to get involved with him.”

You hugged back your father figures, “I get it. Thanks.”

John picked up his things, “So you know what to do. Let us know if anyone calls, especially the boys. They’re on a hunt right now. And, be careful if Crowley appears.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know! We’ve gone over this so many times! Go save people and hunt things!” Both men chuckled as they waved good-bye.

You were on the couch intently watching the television. You were currently on a Star Wars marathon.

“Wanna join the dark side?” You screamed and jumped. Popcorn flew everywhere. You turn around to see Crowley standing behind the couch smirking.

“Fucking hell, Crowley!”

“Well if that’s what you want to do, I’m the closest thing to it.”

You rolled your eyes, “John and Bobby aren’t here, so you’re gonna have to come back later.” You began picking up all the popcorn that fell. 

“No, no. I’m not here for Moose and Squirrel Senior.” You encountered a foot and you looked up to see Crowley standing in front of you, “I like you at this angle, darling.”

You scoffed and finished picking up the remains of the popcorn. You threw them away and paused the movie, “As you can see, I’m busy and I don’t have time to get involved with your evil plans.”

“Oh come on, Y/N. Don’t tell me you didn’t feel that connection yesterday.”

Shit. He felt it too. "I don’t know what you’re talking about.“ 

Crowley pulled you by your waist and held you against his chest, "Oh Y/N, I think you do.” He started to caress your cheek with the back of his hand, “After our brief encounter, I read your mind. I saw every little dirty thing you thought of. I saw how much you wanted me. What you wanted me to do to you. Must I say you’re a very naughty girl.” Oh god. You were definitely wet. And you felt Crowley’s erection poking at you. 

“Crowley-”

“I won’t force you, but all you have to do is say ‘yes’ and I’ll make your fantasies come true.”

You hesitated. You can only imagine how angry John and Bobby would be…but that only excited you more, “Yes.”

Crowley smirked, “That’s my girl.” He kissed you rough and filled with lust. You started to slip off his jacket and unbutton his shirt, but he caught your hands.

“Uh uh. Ladies first.” He kissed down your jawline as he unbuttoned your shirt. He mumbled into your neck, “What is with you hunters and flannels?”

You chuckled, “I don’t even know.” And you started kissing him again. He was being incredibly slow and it was torturing you.

“Please, hurry up. I need you.” You moaned

Crowley sat down on the couch and pulled you onto his lap straddling him, “Kitten wants to get straight to business. Alright.” He snapped his fingers and you were both naked. You looked down to see Crowley rock hard and dripping with precum. He slid his hand over your slit and you moaned.

“You’re so wet for me, love. You’re all mine.” He stuck two fingers into you and you threw your head back in ecstasy.

“Fuck, Crowley. Please.” He started to move his finger fast and began licking your breasts. A sensation started to build up inside you, “I’m close.” And with that he stopped.

You groaned in protest, but then you felt his tip poking you, “Hush now, Y/N. I want to feel you come around me.” He slowly stuck himself in you and filled you up. 

“Fucking hell!”

“Actually, you’re fucking the King of Hell." 

"Shut up.” You kissed him as you road him hard. 

Crowley growled with lust, “Fuck, Y/N. Feel so good. You like riding your king? You love the feel of your king’s cock fucking you?”

You moaned, “Yes, my king. I love your cock fucking me.”

Crowley kissed and bit at your neck, “Yes, so close, Y/N.”

“I’m ready. Please give it to me, Crowley.”

Crowley groaned your name and released his seed into you as you came with him. You two stayed there for a couple minutes. Crowley snapped his fingers and you were both cleaned up, clothed, and cuddling underneath a blanket. He played the movie again and sat there with you leaning on his shoulder.

“Congrats, Y/N, you joined the dark side.” He kissed the top of your head. 

You smiled, “This isn’t too bad.”

You spoke too soon. The door opened and Bobby and John walked in to see you cuddling with Crowley.

“WHAT THE HELL, Y/N?!” John shouted.

You shot up from the couch, “Guys, it’s not what it looks like.”

“Oh really? So you weren’t just getting nice and cozy with a demon?”

“Just let me-”

“Bobby, take her upstairs. We’re going to have a talk with Crowley.”

Bobby grabbed you and started to drag you towards the stairs, “Wait a minute! He wasn’t going to hurt me! He was just-”

Bobby scoffed, “The hell he was. He’s manipulating you, Y/N. He’s a demon. He hurts everyone.”

“Bobby, please. Just let me-” Bobby pushed you into your room and jammed a nearby chair under the doorknob.

“We’re just trying to protect you.”

Bobby went downstairs to see John holding Crowley by the collar of his shirt, “I’m going to ask you again, Crowley: what were you trying to do to her?”

“I told you Winchester, nothing. I would never hurt her.”

Bobby walked up to them, “Oh yeah? And why is that?”

“Because Y/N and I have a connection.”

Bobby rolled his eyes, “Stop bullshitting us.”

“Fine, you believe whatever you want, but I didn’t hurt her. You can ask her yourself.”

John let Crowley go. Crowley glared at him as he brushed off his expensive suit. Crowley disappeared before they can say another word.

You were pacing in your room muttering to yourself. Why must they treat me like a child? I’m a grown woman. I can take care of myself. You sat down on the bed and sighed. You jumped as two hands snaked around your waist, “You really need to stop doing that.”

“Sorry, love.” Crowley kissed your shoulder and held you close. 

“I don’t even want to talk to them. I’m too upset with them. ” Crowley let you go and watched you undress. He looked at your ass as you bent down to pick up your clothes.

“I can feel you staring. Stop that.” You say as you look for your favorite sleep shirt. You find it, took off your bra, and slipped it on.

“I can’t help it. You’re too delicious.”

“Well, I’m going to sleep. So you can either leave or join me.” You turned off the light and slipped into bed. You feel the bed sink next to you and suddenly you get pulled against Crowley’s body. 

He spoke in a low hushed voice, “Don’t worry about them, Y/N. I’ll take care of everything. I promise.” He kissed your head.

“Goodnight, Crowley.”

“Goodnight, love.”


End file.
